supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Píldora (Pikmin)
No confundir con el ataque especial lateral de Pac-Man, Píldora de poder. Las píldoras (Pellets en inglés) son unos elementos provenientes del [[Pikmin (universo)|universo Pikmin]]. Descripción Las píldoras son objetos de forma redonda cuya apariencia recuerda a una moneda. Estas son trozos cristalizados de néctar ricos en vitaminas y otros nutrientes, y pueden ser extraidas de plantas conocidas como pildifloras. Estas componen la dieta principal de los Pikmin, aunque se sabe de organismos además de estos que las ingieren. Los tres primeros tipos de píldoras en ser descubiertos son rojo, amarillo y azul, pero el grupo compuesto por Alph, Charlie y Britanny descubren píldoras de colores gris y rosa en Pikmin 3. Además de su color, las píldoras destacan por traer un número arábigo en su anverso; este puede ser uno de los siguientes números: 1, 5, 8, 10 y 20, y representa el peso de la píldora. Si estas píldoras son llevadas a las cebollas que tengan el mismo color, estas producirán semillas de Pikmin equivalentes al número que traen; de no coincidir, la cebolla solo producirá la mitad de semillas de Pikmin. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Las píldoras, al igual que las cebollas, aparecen por primera vez en el escenario Planeta remoto de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Al igual que en los juegos de Pikmin, estas pueden ser recogidas al golpear las pildifloras, tras lo cual las dejarán caer. Una vez caigan, pueden ser recogidas y lanzadas a otros luchadores. Estas píldoras tienen números inscritos, los cuales pueden ser 1, 5 y 10; el número determina el daño y la potencia de la píldora. Al lanzar estas píldoras hacia las cebollas, estas pueden generar objetos, cuya cantidad es dependiente del número inscrito en las píldoras; la cantidad de objetos aumenta si dichas píldoras tienen el mismo color que la cebolla. En esta entrega, las píldoras también aparecen como un trofeo. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, el escenario Planeta remoto regresa, por lo que también lo hacen las píldoras. Al igual que en la entrega anterior, las píldoras también aparecen como un trofeo. Descripciones de los trofeos ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl '''Desbloquear:' Terminar el Nivel 5 de Dianas Smash con 10 personajes. Español right|90px :Píldoras :Estos objetos concentran en su interior la esencia que da vida a todos los seres del planeta Pikmin. Los Pikmin pueden obtener píldoras de las pildifloras, y llevarlas a las cebollas para engendrar más Pikmin. El número que lucen indica cuántos Pikmin son necesarios para transportarlas. :*''NGC: Pikmin'' :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' Inglés :Pellets :Items that contain concentrated essence of the Pikmin's home world. This essence is the keystone to all life on the planet. Harvested from pellet grass or flowers, Pikmin can take pellets back to Onions to produce more Pikmin. If the Onion and the pellet are the same color, it produces more Pikmin. The number on the top of a pellet tells how many Pikmin must carry it. :*''GCN: Pikmin'' :*''GCN: Pikmin 2'' ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Español americano right|90px :'Píldoras''' :La esencia cristalizada del planeta natal de los pikmin. La necesitarás si quieres obtener más pikmin, así que coséchalas atacando las pildifloras de las que proceden. Y vigila el número de delante: va subiendo poco a poco, y cuanto mayor sea, ¡más objetos obtendrás cuando lances la píldora contra una cebolla! :*''NGC: Pikmin'' (12/2001) :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' (08/2004) Español europeo right|90px :Píldoras :La esencia cristalizada del planeta natal de los Pikmin. La necesitarás si quieres obtener más Pikmin, así que coséchalas atacando las pildifloras de las que proceden. Y ojo al número de delante: va subiendo poco a poco, y cuando mayor sea, ¡más objetos obtendrás cuando lances la píldora contra una cebolla! :*''NGC: Pikmin'' (6/2002) :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' (10/2004) Véase también